Wanted: Birthday Fics
by glockcourage
Summary: A/N: The advertisement is real and it's for Temari's birthday fics... I was hoping for tons of birthday fluff...Happy Birthday Temari!


Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto, PSITeleport owns _**Two of a Kind, A Virgo Story **_and some ramblings are from Bella1025.

A/N: Shoo go read PSITeleport's Virgo Story if you haven't already then come back okay.

_**Warning: **_For ShikaTema fans only...

Rated: K+

.

**Wanted: Birthday Fic**

**.**

"Dude, I heard you write in Fanfiction." Kiba asked, "What about?"

"About me mostly," Naruto answered dubiously. "Are you really the type that reads _'it'_?"

"Depends..." Kiba had the look that he just admitted to a secret fetish.

"On?" Naruto observed Kiba, gauging his reaction. After all, the other dude could be just playing him, pretending interest only to ridicule him later on with, _'Man, you're obsessed'._

Kiba shifted his eyes. "If the story is about KibaHina. I only read those. But I often see NaruHina but really KibaHina is more understandable, don't you think?"

Naruto's right hand stroked his chin in a thinking gesture. "Hmm I myself prefer NaruSaku but one of my reviewers said that she'd rather have me a bachelor forever like Jiraiya–sensei than have me end up with Sakura."

"Well, I don't care who you end up with so long as it's not Hinata," Kiba remarked with a half-grin, half threat.

"Hey! I don't think you two are right for each other," Naruto stated solemnly.

"_Whaaat_?" Kiba was shocked. He thought his friend actually supported him. "Why? Are you jealous?"

"Huh? Jealous?" Naruto shook his head vigorously. "Dunno why'd you think I'd be jealous?"

_Ba-ka. _Kiba thought, _until now Naruto is unaware of Hinata's feelings for him_. "So then why do you think Hinata and I don't suit?"

"Dattebayo! Because just think if Hinata ends up with Sasuke, imagine what their baby would be like?" Naruto beamed unaware of the hate-aura coming out of Kiba, "A super nin!"

"Dude! That wouldn't happen. Hinata would be scared of Sasuke."

"Don't care. Their baby would have both the sharingan and byakugan." Naruto laughed jauntily. "Just imagine!"

Kiba was now baring his fangs to the still oblivious Naruto.

But Naruto suddenly sobered. He mumbled, disappointed, "Oh I know they are not canon." Then he perked up fast as he continued, "But Shikatema is!"

_So he was just pulling my leg. Making me unwittingly jealous and all. _Kiba sheathed his fangs. "Why do you say Shikamaru and Temari are canon? If anyone looks unsuited, those two are."

Naruto paused in his gleeful clapping. "Huh? What do you mean they are not suited? Even their birthdays are well matched."

"Birthdays?" Kiba asked a bit perplexed.

"Man! I thought you read fanfiction! Have you not read PSITeleport's work _'A Virgo Story'_?"

"Dude, I told you I only read KibaHina fics!"

"Man! I tell you ShikaTema is canon." Naruto nodded his head in excitement.

"I thought Shikamaru likes Ino."

"NO!" Naruto shouted.

Kiba grinned. _So the way to irritate Naruto is to taunt him with ShikaIno. Easy. _"Dude, they're on the same team."

"Yeah, so? Even Shikamaru's birthday is the day before Ino but it doesn't mean a thing," Naruto declared with his hands crossed on his chest, with one foot tap tapping the ground.

"Dude, ShikaIno makes more sense."

"Dogbreath! ShikaIno is like incest." Naruto's eyes narrowed as he looked towards Kiba. He was now inwardly debating if he should take out his rasengan or not.

Kiba chuckled. "Okay. They are like brother and sister. I believe you." Kiba raised his two hands in mock-surrender.

Naruto's wide smile appeared.

Not to be defeated easily, Kiba mentioned offhand, "But don't you think Temari's way older than Shikamaru?"

Naruto's smile actually widened. "Man! Shikamaru is like an old man anyway so that doesn't matter."

Kiba couldn't help but to agree. After all Shikamaru is the most mature person in their age group and he likes to play an old man's game—the shogi, but then Kiba couldn't resist adding, "Dude, at least Shikamaru is actually taller by 5 cm now compared to two years before the time skip. Otherwise, if Temari is older _and _also taller, it would look real funny if she goes out on a date with him." Kiba howled in laughter.

Naruto just glared at Kiba.

Kiba couldn't stop laughing. "Do you think Shikamaru would have been taller if not for the numerous head-bashings he received from Temari?"

Naruto replied sarcastically, "Haha very funny."

"Dude, it is." Kiba guffawed.

Naruto made a clone to assist him with his rasengan.

"Hey dude! What you doin?" Kiba queried, gulping his own saliva. Then he noticed Shikamaru going their way, he hollered, "Oi, Shikamaru help me out here."

"Tch, troublesome." Shikamaru marched towards Kiba and Naruto's position. Upon reaching them, he questioned the obvious, "Naruto, why are you playing with your rasengan?"

"Dogbreath here says that—"

Losing interest, Shikamaru interrupted with his usual bored voice (which this time sounded phony). "Before, you finish what you're gonna say, could I ask you a question first?" He yawned to make it more believable that the answer doesn't bother him as he continued, "Do I look like I don't know Temari's birthday?"

It was Naruto's turn to gulp (Shikamaru appeared to be seriously affronted) which puffed out his clone. "Anou—yes," Naruto stuttered the truth.

Shikamaru stared at Naruto, hard, and then shrugged. "So I really look like I don't know Temari's birthday," Shikamaru reinstated.

Naruto nodded his head.

Shikamaru scratched his head. "Tch, just to clear it up. I do know when is Temari's birthday. I did read PSITeleport's _Two of a Kind, a Virgo Story_, you know."

"Dude! Cool! We all read fanfiction!" Kiba chuckled. "Do you read KibaHina?" Kiba asked Shikamaru.

"No."

"So you support Naruhina then?"

"No."

"So what do you read in Fanfiction?"

"Tch." Shikamaru muttered then questioned Naruto directly, pointedly ignoring Kiba, "So why were you taking out your rasengan a while ago?"

"Anou-sa that dogbreath over there doesn't really think ShikaTema is canon!" Naruto complained.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Shikamaru, voice laced with irritation, addressed Naruto.

Which actually cheered Kiba. "So baka, Shikamaru himself doesn't think ShikaTema is canon!"

Both Naruto and Shikamaru swivelled their head simultaneously to glance at Kiba.

Tic tac. Tic Tac.

Finally, Shikamaru admitted in a calm voice, "If I have known earlier what the rasengan is for, I would have allowed Naruto to blast you with it."

—o0o—

~11 26 10.8 19 11AF~

A/N: Happy Birthday, Temari!

Now people, go find actual birthday fics!..after you review this of course.


End file.
